


That's Going to Leave a Mark

by thewiredgalaxy



Series: 2 Taakitz 2 Week [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2taakitz2week, Bounty Hunting, Day 1: "That's going to leave a mark", Fluff, Just something short and fluffy to kick off taakitz week while I get into the swing of things, M/M, Taakitz Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: Taako likes to help Kravitz when he goes to hunt down a bounty to show off to his boyfriend. Kravitz just wants to have a nice date night to not get interrupted.





	That's Going to Leave a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm gonna try to do as many Taakitz week prompts as I can this week! I do gotta balance writing them in between taking classes but I am gonna shoot for writing at least over half of them.  
> If you wanna check out the prompt list for it or see what other pieces are creating for it, you can find them all at https://taakitzweek.tumblr.com/

It wasn't uncommon for Taako to sometimes tag along with Kravitz, Lup, or Barry when they went to hunt a bounty. Usually he went along with Kravitz, mostly so he could show off to him. Although Kravitz already knew how awesome Taako could be when slinging spells, he just liked to remind him. This day wasn't any different. It was a simple bounty for a necromancer. The usual of someone trying to raise an army of the dead to do their evil bidding, and possibly take over some land. Kravitz’s job was to take the guy out and send him to the Astral Plane. Taako’s was to bring down his hit points enough to make Kravitz’s job easier. 

The necromancer fired Ray of Frost Taako’s way, which he barely managed to avoid. In return, he casted Scorching Ray. Two of the three bolts hit the necromancer in the torso and knocked him back. The other scorched the wall behind him. 

“Is that the best you got?” the necromancer huffed, wiping a dribble of blood from the corner of their mouth. They weakly stood up a bit straighter and aimed their wand at Taako again. 

“I got much more in store for you, but you look ready to fall over,” Taako chuckled, gesturing his wand to the whole of the other. “Perhaps you should just give up.”

“Like I would go down so easily. Do you know who you're even talking to?” they retorted, their hold on their wand tightening yet shaking as they frowned.

“Nah, I don't. And I don't really care,” Taako shrugged as he nonchalantly casted Tasha’s Hideous Laughter. The necromancer started to cackle like no tomorrow, falling to their knees as tears flowed down their cheeks. Taako laughed a bit in response at how ridiculous they looked. That spell was one of his favourites, because it made enemies easier to control. With a flick of his wand, he casted Magic Missile. He critically hit the necromancer, one of the missiles blowing their hand clear off as they flew back. 

“Oof. That’s going to leave a mark,” Kravitz commented in his work accent, grimacing when he appeared. Well, as much as he could grimace when he was in his skeleton form. 

Taako chuckled with a bit of shrug. “Well, they’re all yours now, pumpkin.”

Kravitz gave a nod as Taako leaned against the cave wall. It was always a sight to behold when Kravitz did his job, exhilarating almost. The coolest part was always when he spawned his scythe and took the life of his bounty. Cleans cuts and swift swings. Never a drop of blood on him. 

Once the necromancer was banished to the Astral Plane to meet the Raven Queen, Kravitz switched to his human form. He gave a sigh and came over to Taako, cupping his cheek in his hand and kissing him softly.

“I’m sorry that work interrupted date night again, Taako. I’ll make it up to you,” Kravitz promised, dropping his work accent and resting their foreheads together. Taako leaned into the gentle touch of his cool thumb stroking his cheek, his eyes fluttering shut.

“It’s alright. Duty calls, and all that shit,” Taako assured him, his hand reaching up to cup Kravitz’s cheek mutually. “Besides, I like when I get to show off for you.”

Kravitz scoffed, a quick, quiet laugh shaking his shoulders for a second. “I know, but I would have much rather spend the night at home making dinner with you and cuddling after we ate.”

“Well, who says we still can’t go home and do that?” Taako mused, pulling back to look up at his boyfriend with a smile. “The night is still mostly young.”

Kravitz laughed a bit and gave him another kiss on the lips. “You aren’t wrong. But how about we just order in? We can get to cuddling faster then.”

“Whatever you say, pumpkin,” Taako hummed, giving him a kiss in return. “But, did I impress you with my spell slinging once again? I was pretty good today. But when am I not good?”

“You did wonderful, my love,” Kravitz praised him, smiling at him and tucking some stray hair behind his pointed ear. “Just like always. I’m always so awestruck by you.”

Taako blushed slightly at his praises and kissed him once more. “C’mon, you big sap. I want to go somewhere more private to smooch and I would prefer to get out of his nasty cave.”

“As you wish,” Kravitz chuckled as he summoned a portal for them home. He held out his hand to Taako, which was immediately taken before they stepped through.


End file.
